riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaos
Overview Kaos is an energy based range character who excels at dealing constant damage from a relatively safe distance with his skills. Once the teams are fully committed to combat Kaos sneaks in during the havoc to deal tremendous damage. Background "I was running. But I wasn't scared. Me and my boys, we were prepared. Hell - we're an elite tactical insertion unit, proud to be among the best in all the damn world. I don't know what happened. There was a blinding light... a loud noise... I thought it was a flash grenade, but when I came to... I don't know where my men are. Hell, I don't even know where I am. What I do know, this sure as hell ain't Kansas. Nothing in my training, in my experience, can explain what I've seen in the last few hours. Or has it been days? Time doesn't seem to be passin' by like it should. But I am a US marine. Trained to survive. And I'm sure as hell far from helpless. Blood and sand, I will overcome this, I will find my men, and I will get us home. So help me god." - John Kachanski, a.k.a - KAOS Abilities Champion Tree Trivia *Kaos may be partially based on Command & Conquer: Renegade's protagonist Havoc. Their names are synonymous and both are commandos. Some Petroglyph employees previously worked on the Command & Conquer series. *He's also a partial shout-out to the original Command and Conquer commando, complete with the iconic 'I've got a present for ya!' line. They also share the same voice actor. *Kaos is also a shout back to Colonel Burton from C&C Generals - Like Burton he can knife people while stealthed, and they dress almost the same. The mechanics of his signature are also similar to a blend of the GDI Ion Cannon from C&C and the American Particle Cannon from Generals. *The skill names for Walk Softly and Big Bullets are from the famous line of President Teddy Roosevelt, “Walk softly and carry a big stick, you shall go far”. WH40K: Dawn of War has a variation of the quote for the Space Marines Force Commander, "Walk softly, and carry a big gun". *Big Bertha was a nickname for several "big guns" in history. *The line "This sure as hell ain't Kansas." from his lore and sneak peak is a reference to the Wizard of Oz, where Dorothy was also trapped into another world. *The Desert Rat skin might be a reference to the Desert Rats which is also a name of the 7th Armoured Division of the United Kingdom. *The Starship skin might be a reference to the Starship Troopers. *His dance is a reference to a famous YouTube video. *He had a bug for a while after release that had his story appear on Ukkonen's lore page, while KAOS's was replaced by the sentence "Thats no commando, KAOS is a commando" *While not part of his spotlight, KAOS was the last character to voice act his characters story. Which was in a sneak peak before his release. *Atomic Kaos is a visual pun and reference to Duke Nukem. Spotlight Category:Champion Tree Category:Immortals Category:Kaos Category:Ranged Carry